


They say time heals (So why do I feel so alone?)

by WinterWandering



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :) have fun, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: sleepy. that's what he was. sleepy.title from kanaya's November 16th - Phil's Theme
Relationships: TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	They say time heals (So why do I feel so alone?)

“Dad-” He knows his voice is trembling. He doesn’t want to do this. He doesn’t want to hurt his father. “Dad I don’t want to-” 

“I know. I know.” His father’s voice is calm, quiet. “I know you don’t bubba.” 

“Dad-” Tommy’s voice cracks. “Dad, I’m so tired.” 

Phil gathers him in a gentle hug, wrapping his wings around the pair as Tommy, tiredly, buries his face into Phil’s shoulder. “I know you are Toms.” 

“Dad, I don’t want to do this anymore.” Phil let out a soft, sharp,  _ worried _ , gasp at that. 

“Toms-” 

“Kill me Phil!” Tommy mumbles, and the older flashes back. Back to when another of his kids said that, mad and hurt, and  _ angry _ at the world. 

“Tommy-” 

“Kill me Phil!” His voice is louder, and there’s sharp conviction in it. “Please dad. Please.” Tommy’s voice cracks softly, and Phil pulls back, cupping Tommy’s face gently as he stares at the younger. 

“...is this what you really want?” 

Tommy nods, no hesitation in his gaze. “Dad, I’m just- I’m so tired.” 

So, Phil drives his sword through his youngest heart, sobbing as another of his sons die by his own hand. “I’m so so sorry Tommy. I’m so sorry.” His words are a babble as he clutches Tommy close to his chest, wings curled close. “I’m sorry.” 

_ TommyInnit was slain by Philza _

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
